edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kirkland22
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ Message Thanx...! RileyWuzHeer (talk) 20:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem. - Are you still on your vacation? Hey Kirkland are you still on your vaca? I didn't want to bother you Oh if it isn't a bother when you're done with your vacation could you tell me? I really got this story critiqued. And don't be hesitant in your decision. - WhitePinoy Thanks for the signature guide Hey there, thanks for giving me tips for creating my new signature. I'll give you this Animation By Mistake page creation suggestion Hey, I have a suggestion; can we create a page about Animation By Mistake and put in on List of Ed, Edd n Eddy Fansites? But unfortunely I didn't know much about ABM. Pictures for some badges Can you try changing the pictures of the badges so that way they can be differentiated from each other. Mostly it is the edit badges and the rewritten badges. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 21:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower A quick note I think the Marie page needs to be rewritten because it has some repetitive trivia and some parts are in the wrong place and I think there are some parts missing that make it not look like the other character pages. Reply when you can please!Cardsknower (talk) 00:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Which pages should we alter? Is there any regular pages that need the rewritten page or no? This is because some regular pages on the wiki don't look encyclopedic enough and some still have fan-based material in it. Reply when possibleCardsknower (talk) 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower To your reply to me about the "regular pages" I mean about some episode pages that don't have the rewritten category. I think those episode pages' synopsises should be like The Ed-Touchables synopsis and the Nagged to Ed synopsis as they look rewritten enough. The To Sir with Ed page and the Dear Ed page have their synopsises way too short, so I think they have to be rewritten a bit. The Once Upon an Ed page still has fan-based material in the synopsis. What I am actually saying is that the episode pages that don't have a synopsis like the first two episodes or have a too short synopsis should have the rewritten category and we can remove it when the episode's synopsis is like the first two episodes' synopsis. Please reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 20:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back Okay got it, but maybe we should put the stub category on episode pages that have a synopsis that is too short. Also I suggest we start changing the pictures of the rewritten badges that are lower than Rewritten Builder.Cardsknower (talk) 21:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back #2 Okay I am going to go put the rewritten category on episode pages that have a synopsis that is too short These I think should be episode synopsises that don't have at least five paragraphs or just have paragraphs that are too short.Cardsknower (talk) 22:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Season Transcripts Could you please vote for the first season of transcripts here? Reply Back#3 Which episode pages should I put the rewritten category. I need to how short their synopsises have to be in order for them to have the rewritten category. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 14:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Art Critique Hey Kirkland are you still on your vacation? I have something easier for you to critique, I suppose, my Art Blog - WhitePinoy (talk) 15:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What's a style preference? and what is it to you usually your used to? Also how do you do Signature ART? Reply Back #6 Okay, but most synopsises I percept usually contain paragraphs that have a couple of details in them in addition to their main points. Usually I would see them with at least five paragraphs or so and that is when I consider them to be fleshed out enough. Reply when you can!Cardsknower (talk) 17:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Pictures for the badges I have some ideas for the badges' pictures. I will list them here and the episode they come from. Here are the following: *Kingly:Try getting a picture of Eddy with a crown (Sir Ed-a-Lot) *Wiki Hero:Try getting a picture of Plank with a superhero cape(For the Ed, By the Ed) or Jonny and Plank as the superhero duo: Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood(Robbin' Ed or the Big Picture Show) *Fully Fledged Operative: Try getting a picture of Rolf with the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge (The Good, the Bad, and the Ed). I was trying to find something higher than president of a bank, but I thought the one with Eddy with a crown would be better for the Kingly Badge. *Beginner Writer: Try getting a picture of Ed writing on a sticky note (Momma's Little Ed) I also suggest using the picture of Eddy reorganizing Edd's books to his liking for one of the badges(Stop, Look, and Ed), but I don't know which badge suits that greatly. Reply when you can.Cardsknower (talk) 18:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower OMPT: Season 1 Transcripts. Could you add this blog to your list of ongoing wiki projects? It should be filed under "Transcripts." (link) Ask Hi there. I wanna ask you when does the EEnE wiki was created? I know this kinda overrated question. Terima Kasih (Re: Q) Thanks for the info! Eye Colors Kirkland, when were the character's eye colors revealed? I have no memory of such information exposed in an episode. But in their bios they say they have colors. All I see is black dots. They say pink, red magenta, blue etc. - WhitePinoy (talk) 17:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks like a vandalism here Hi there! Looks like I've notice that there is a who leave a message to another Contributor with bad grammar. I'm suspicious that anon is somehow wanted to do a vandalism with the anon that was previously warned by Stealthghost for vandalizing Ed's article. Guest the country. Enjoy the food, Kirkland! Good job! I just remembered, could you lock the "Top" and "TopScript" templates so that only admins can edit them? Okay. I was just worried about it. Poll 2. Would you please vote in this poll? Many thanks! Could you please change the transcripts link on your projects page to the following: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xydux/Season_2_Transcript_Operation_Mission_Project_Thing. Thanks! How to Make Category Page Hi Kirkland22, I'm asking: how to make a category page for my wiki Elevator Wiki, but not on this wiki. Please reply and thanks. Last Poll Would you please vote in this last poll? Another Transcript-Related Thing Could you please change the "Scripts" link on the Ongoing Wiki Project blog to the following: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xydux/The_Final_Transcripts:_Operation_Mission_Project_Thing. Thank you. Rewritten Category and episode pages Before I do anything, I just want to say that I am going to input the rewritten category into a couple of episode pages before I completely rewrite them. I am not cheating for any badges, I just want to expand them a bit more. I will have to do this for a couple of episode pages that don't have a rewritten category, but it's only temporary because once I have completely rewritten an episode page, I will make it clear to other users that they can remove it. Reply when possibleCardsknower (talk) 00:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower You're awesome!! Ujo1993 (talk) 18:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ujo1993 I think you're awesome because you sound very smart for your age and you're maybe around 16-17 and still in high school...and you're a huge Ed Edd n Eddy fan Ujo1993 (talk) 15:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ujo1993 A couple of questions... I have two questions: #Shouldn't the List of Books and Comics pages be merged into the List of Books, Comics and Magazines? Or, alternatively, as we have lists for two of the three, shouldn't we change the List of Books, Comics and Magazines page into a simple List of Magazines page and move the Comics page to List of Comics? #I did some work on the Bonni Reid page and would like to know if it's been cleaned up enough to have the template taken off. Photo Deletion A Mr. SamuelBolton accidentally uploaded a photo to this wiki, and according to a post on Myles talk page, he wants it deleted. The file is located here: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_0354.jpg :Already deleted it. Ed, Edd n Eddy Slider Games? On Facebook, there's this Ed, Edd n Eddy slider game. Do ya think we should add it to the list of games? M Y L E S Mariosmichalacos I believe this user is cheating for badges. He may also be a troll/vandal, as he added an edited version of The Ed-Touchables to the episode page. Could you look into this? Here's the link: User:Mariosmichalacos. Thanks. Messages Hey Kirkland! I did examine these badges. They mention about mistakes too...... ... it does mean grammar mistakes also,does it? Mariosmichalacos (talk) 08:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) What was wrong with my edit at Lazer Guns? I just tried to make it understandable at least. They were in reality just cans, but were real in their imaginations. Is the above sentence grammatically correct? I guess not. Mariosmichalacos (talk) 18:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) This guy vandalized and badge-grabbed. Shut him down. A question Hi, I'm just going to make a question. This question looks like it was talked about some time ago, but I couldn't find it. Just for curiosity, who's the user which created this wiki? RE: RE: A question Ok. Thank you! How to? Is it possible that I could change my edits counter to not show edits that I've done on my profile? Thanks. TheSpellChecker (talk) 17:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Count Reply Oh, ok. Thanks! TheSpellChecker (talk) 12:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the edits. But hey, you can't blame a guy for wanting to earn a badge. Jbarb (talk) 03:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Jbarb Ongoing Projects I noticed you took out the "Ongoing Projects" thing, saying that my status report had obviated it. If this is the case, should I update it regularly as various parts of it are completed? I didn't plan to edit anything out; rather, I planned to use coding to cross off the section headlines, indicating that said parts had been completed. I really like the seasonal idea. When do you think the first one should be put out? A Pair of Eds Could you please do two things for me? I will need permission for both. #Could you send me the coding for the non-imbeded video template you created? I would like to see if I can find a way to rig it up so that an external link can be added. I was thinking that I'd try doing the drafting on my page, if that's okay. #I think I may have a way to extend the Alien Spaceship page. My idea is that it could be changed to an outline of what it did in all of its Invaded appearances. Episode Location Settings Hey I was talking to Xydux recently about me adding the locations of where each episode takes place (eg The Ed-Touchables locations: Edd's House, Ed's House, the Cul-de-Sac, the Lane and the Candy Store). Instead Xydux recommended that I should make a scam template for each episode and also explain their location. What'd you think about that? SamuelBolton (talk) 23:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton I think I'll just save the idea for another time in the future, I'll find a way to pronuonce it with correct grammar. SamuelBolton (talk) 23:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Also was that you that posted the award on my talk page? SamuelBolton (talk) 23:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Template Construction I created an experimental template at Template:VoyagerofSorrow. Could you delete it? I'm going to do a bit of work on it now, but later I think it can be deleted if it doesn't work. (If it does, I'll tell you.) It worked! Please move the template to a more suitable name. I must warn you that the website does not have all the episodes; however, it does have most of them. For those that it doesn't have, we can probably use a modified version of the code to link to them. What you need to do is this (for, say, Robbin Ed): And that will get you the video. In other words, you need to use everything after the sitename on the hosting site. New Category Pages Ok so I've decided to abandon the other idea of mine so my new idea is to make category pages for characters that don't appear in which episodes, since you're an admin I was thinking if that'd be fine to make those pages. Awards Thanks for the awards Kirkland Vandal Remember AmethystKnight? He's back, and he vandalized my user page. Apparently he has a grudge against me. I would like to request that you ban him. (I'm also sending this missive to Jspyster.)